


Театр теней

by fandomStarbucks2019, smokeymoon



Series: драбблы R - NC-21 [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fluff, M/M, Top Steve Rogers, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, и этот сайт - воровской фанфикс.ме
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-28 10:42:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20424638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomStarbucks2019/pseuds/fandomStarbucks2019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/smokeymoon/pseuds/smokeymoon





	Театр теней

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Shadowplay](https://archiveofourown.org/works/851188) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 

Стив в последний раз поцеловал Баки, прошептав:

– Поспи ещё, Бак, тебе нужно набираться сил, – и выскользнул из палатки.

Остальные Коммандос уже собрались у костра и, перешучиваясь, грели пайки на завтрак. Они поприветствовали Стива дружным «С добрым утром, Кэп!» Всё было абсолютно нормально, разве что… Стиву показалось, что все они какие-то смущенные.

Он решил не обращать на это внимания и тоже заняться завтраком. Но Гейб вдруг начал хихикать, потом взял себя в руки и спросил с самым невинным видом, на какой был способен:

– Хорошо спали, Капитан? – и снова захохотал.

Стив помертвел, глядя на то, как все члены его отряда дружно принялись изучать собственные ботинки. Он заставил себя успокоиться и ответил, изо всех сил надеясь, что голос звучит уверенно:

– Конечно. Вчера был трудный день. Уснул сразу, как только залез в спальник.

Фэлсворт засмеялся, безуспешно пытаясь изобразить приступ кашля. Мысли Стива понеслись вскачь: они же не могли узнать, правда? Конечно нет, потому что если бы узнали, то отреагировали бы как-нибудь по-другому, и уж точно не стали бы ржать.

* * *

Ну да, Стиву стоило быть предусмотрительней и не тащить Баки на задание. По правде говоря, он понимал, на что идет, но решил разок рискнуть. Просто ситуация была критическая, а их преимущество – минимально. И если бы Стив вырубил подкрадывавшегося нациста несколькими секундами позже, для Баки всё могло закончиться не легкой царапиной на плече, а простреленной головой.

Так что да, когда они вечером остались в своей палатке, то отчаянно набросились друг на друга, жадно целуясь и пытаясь дотронуться сразу везде. И да, события развивались стремительно.

Прежде чем Стив осознал, что вообще происходит, Баки уже стоял перед ним на четвереньках и без штанов, оглядываясь через перевязанное плечо с бесконечным обожанием во взгляде, и почти неслышно шептал:

– Пожалуйста, Стиви, я так ужасно тебя хочу. – Он на мгновение замолчал, а затем добавил: – Другого шанса может не быть, ты же знаешь…

Стив осыпал нежными поцелуями его шею, прошелся губами по позвоночнику, прогоняя дурные мысли.

Разве мог он отказать Баки хоть в чем-то, особенно когда тот был вот такой – открытый и уязвимый, без тени бравады? Стив хотел быть к нему так близко, как только возможно. Он перевернул Баки на спину, поднял его колени, развел их в стороны, и тот улыбнулся ему самой прекрасной, яркой и искренней улыбкой.

Но как бы ни было глупо трахаться в палатке, всего в нескольких метрах от остальной команды, они были осторожны. Ни один не издал ни звука, не прошептал ни слова, они очень хорошо научились молчать.

Когда всё закончилось и они привели себя в порядок, Стив погасил свет и они уснули, крепко обнявшись.

* * *

Понимание окатило Стива как ушат ледяной воды. Проклятая лампа!

Он уткнулся лицом в ладони, не в силах нормально вдохнуть, желудок скрутило страхом.

Нужно было что-то предпринять, придумать какое-нибудь правдоподобное объяснение, почему всё не так, как кажется. Но в голове было пусто. Он попытался прикинуть, чем им это грозит. 

А потом ему на плечо опустилась ладонь.

– Эй-эй, Кэп, успокойся. – Голос Гейба звучал вполне дружелюбно. – Мы уже давно гадали, что у тебя с Баки, но решили – лучше не спрашивать. А шоу было отменное, да. К тому же, Джим мне теперь пачку сигарет должен.

Стив не мог поверить своим ушам, но трусом он никогда не был, поэтому поднял голову и неуверенно обвел взглядом отряд. Но да, все они улыбались, а Дуган сказал:

– Чёрт, да перестань ты дергаться. Никто из нас не возражает.

Всё это казалось нереальным. Стив еще никогда не был так благодарен судьбе за этих ребят.

Когда к нему вернулось самообладание, он искренне их заверил, что подобных проявлений привязанности они больше не увидят. Ответом ему стал очередной взрыв смеха, который, по всей видимости, разбудил Баки. Тот вылез из палатки и подошел к ним, все еще сонный и тоже смущенный.

– Чего вы гогочете, как чокнутые гиены?

Стив не смог сдержаться, схватил Баки за запястье и потянул к себе, усаживая рядом. 

– Кажется, мы вчера показали ребятам порнофильм, Бак, – с усмешкой прошептал он. – Только без паники, у них нет с этим проблем.

Баки покраснел до корней волос. И ему это было очень к лицу.


End file.
